Home Again
by TweetieLoveMe
Summary: Damon and Elena were the perfect couple before something happened and he compelled her to forget they were ever in love. Now Elena is with Stefan, but when a certain someone returns will things be different? Please give it a chance! D/E, S/E, C/T


A soft kissed was placed upon Elena's cheek, causing her eyes to slowly flutter open. She turned her body so she was laying on her back and looked up at her loving, boyfriend. When she saw him smile, holding a tray full of goodies, she returned it.

"You spoil me, Stefan." Elena said with a sly smile, waiting for him to set the tray down. Once he did, her eyes feasted on the delicious food before her. He'd made a heart-shaped pancake, trimmed with whipped cream and strawberries, a glass of fresh squeezed orange juice, and bacon on the side. Last but not least, Stefan had picked her a single red rose from the garden and placed it in a vase.

Stefan sat down on the edge of their bed, while Elena dug in. "Who, me?" He asked, incredulously.

Elena looked up at him and grinned, "Who else brings me a gourmet breakfast in bed every single morning." She took a bite of her pancake and moaned. "Mmm, Stefan this is so good!"

"I'm glad you like it. What's your schedule like today?"

She set down her fork and sighed. "Caroline wants to go shopping before the wedding. Last night she told me she hoped they had one of those gun thingies, where you scan an item and it goes on her and Tyler's register."

"Ahh." Stefan smiled. His best friend was going crazy over this wedding. Since Tyler had proposed, all Caroline could do was eat, drink, and breathe "Wedding". But she had every right. This was going to be the biggest, most special day of her life. So, Stefan and Elena agreed to make that happen. They (or at least Elena) have been to every bridal appointment, cake testing, and most importantly, dress shopping. Both of them knew Caroline would be stubborn, but they stuck it out for their friend's happiness. Indeed, after countless hours and star bucks, they'd found the perfect dress. It made Caroline look and feel like a royal princess.

Elena finished up her breakfast, and then got up to begin her day. Stefan went on an errand, while she took a shower and got ready.

"I can't believe I'm getting married in less than a month!" Caroline gushed at Elena. They had met up for lunch at the grill, and then went over to the department store, they picked to go shopping at. The girls hadn't been there twenty minutes, and the blonde bride-to-be had already picked out a hundred things.

Elena rolled her eyes, and smiled at her best friend. "Maybe you should just scan the stuff that you DON'T want. Wouldn't that be easier?"

"Ha-ha." Caroline stuck her tongue out briefly, and then continued to scan almost everything in her sight.

Elena followed after friend, glancing at each item Caroline previously had scanned. And that's when she saw it out of the corner of her eye. The _perfect _gift for her best friend. She picked it up and said, "Care, you should definitely put one of these on your list.

Caroline turned around, giving a confused look. "A cookbook?"

"_A cookbook?" Elena asked him, confused at first._

_Damon smirked, "Hey, it might help…"_

_She bumped him playfully. "My cooking is perfectly fine. Your chances of staying for dinner, however, aren't so good."_

_He bent down and kissed her cheek, "I love you Elena, it doesn't matter if we order take out." _

"_That's it! You can eat somewhere else tonight." She smirked, satisfied with her answer. Her boyfriend on the other hand, not so much._

"_I'd rather be here with you." Damon said, pushing a couple strands out of her face._

_Elena looked up into those smoldering, blue eyes and took a ragged breath_. _"How can you do that. Get me to forgive you, just as fast as you get me all fired up."_

"_Because you love me." _

"_Sadly…" Elena smirked._

_Damon returned it, "Hey!"_

Elena moved the thick book around in her hands, "Yeah. Tyler might not want take out _every _night." She elaborated.

Caroline flashed her a look of mock hurt, "My cooking abilities are just fine!" And then she turned on her heel and strode down the next isle.

The girls made their way back to the board house, for dinner, which was fixed by Stefan. "Elena you're so lucky to have a gourmet chef, for a boyfriend. I'll be lucky if Tyler can even handle ordering a pizza."

Elena laughed, and so did Stefan. Tyler was so… what's the word, challenged at times. But so was Caroline. They were simply the perfect fit.

"I'm serious guys! Just the other day I got home and our fire alarm was going off. What do I do? Run inside and find that my husband-to-be was pulling out aluminum foilfrom the microwave." She huffed.

"Maybe Stefan can give Tyler some pointers." Elena suggested at Caroline. That got the blonde to smile.

"Oh, that'd be great, Stef. You'd do that for me, right?" Caroline batted her lashes at Stefan, hoping he would agree.

"Of course." He said, and then looked at Elena; squeezed her knee under the table causing her to smile.

"Great! I won't be able to thank you enough. Listen, thanks for the dinner guys. I better get home though. I'll call ya later." She said to no one in particular, before grabbing her purse and keys and walking out the front door.

It was quiet the rest of the night. They both cleaned the kitchen, and then snuggled on the couch. This was what Elena loved. The silence was peaceful. Comforting, in a way. But around nine, someone knocked on the door.

"I got it." Elena sighed, as she got up from Stefan's lap. She quietly sauntered over to the huge black door and opened it without a second thought. Her thoughts were incoherent, as she looked up into those strangely familiar blue eyes. The familiarity wasn't causal, it was a deafening loud pull. How could that be? It was just her boyfriend's brother. Damon

_Damon._

"Damon? What're you doing here?" Elena asked, curiosity added to her confusion when Stefan came up behind her within milliseconds.

And then, _he _gave him this look which Elena couldn't quite comprehend. The awkwardness that lingered in the air was perished within seconds, leaving her oblivious.

"Hello brother…"

**Are you guys confused? Well if you are, it's ok. There will be flash backs through out the story which will clear everything up. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! (:**


End file.
